koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Justice Gundam
ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam is the direct successor to the original Justice Gundam. Developed alongside its sister unit, the Strike Freedom Gundam, it was brought down to Earth by Lacus Clyne to be used by Athrun Zala, who had defected from ZAFT a second time. Though similar to the Justice, it's been customized to accomodate Athrun's close range fighting style and thus has been armed with a number of beam blade weapons across its body. To this extent, beam blades were added on the machine's feet, allowing it to slash enemy units as it kicks them. The Fatum-01 shares the same functionality as the original Justice's Fatum-00 but now comes equipped with beam blades that allow it to cleanly slice through forces. Like the Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice has an internal silver Phase Shift that gives it the flexibility it needs for its more fanciful maneuvers. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Moveset Stationary : , , , , , : Several slashes with its beam sabers in naginata form. : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to three times. : , : Vaulting kick. If it connects, it will reel itself towards the airborne enemy with its grapple stinger. : , , : Flips upside down and twirls its beam sabers in naginata form at the ground : , , , : Fires a sustained beam of energy from its Fatum-01 : , , , , : Spinning kick. : , , , , , : Deploys its Fatum-01 to fly around in a circle, ramming into enemies. : : Twirls its beam sabers in naginata form in front of it, ending in a charging attack :Combination : Tosses its beam boomerang as it flies in a wide circle, damaging enemies caught in its trajectory. Aerial/Dashing : , , : A single slash from its shield-mounted boomerang, followed by two kicks with their beam sabers active. : , : Tosses its beam boomerang in a straight line : : Rides its Fatum-01 while firing with its beam rifle. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary Most of its moveset remains unchanged except for its basic string, C4 attack and Charged SP attack : , , , , , : Several slashes from it beam sabers, ending in a cross strike. : , , , : Flips upside down and launches its Fatum-01 forward :Hold : Fires a sustained beam of energy. Taken from DWG3's C4 attack :Hold : Docks with the METEOR and unleashes a full barrage of beams and missiles Aerial/Dashing : , , , , , : Alternates between its shield mounted beam boomerang slashes and beam saber kicks. W/METEOR : , , , , , : Several slashes from its beam swords, followed by a sweep : : Fires a salvo of missiles. :Hold : Fires a barrage from its beam weapons. : , ,: Barrel rolls with its beam swords extended. Special Equipment *'VPS Armor': Attack power is increased when 250 enemies are shot down. In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'METEOR': Docks with the METEOR. Moveset changes and cannot flinch against attacks. Category:Mobile Suits